


Be My Love (the first and last time remix)

by htbthomas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, First Time, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS has been waiting (or not). When one exists in all times and none, the correct terminology doesn’t exist in human (or Gallifreyan) terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Love (the first and last time remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [will you stay with me, will you be my love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121299) by [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/pseuds/Raven). 



The TARDIS has been waiting (or not). When one exists in all times and none, the correct terminology doesn’t exist in human terms.

This exact intersection of time has always been coming (and it has always been in the past). River Song and The Doctor – his room, his bed, their bodies. A first time (and a last).

It is a concept that human  – and Gallifreyan – minds would find worrying. Not so for the TARDIS. It observes, as it always has, the interaction of its inhabitants with no awareness of any event’s import.  All conversations, all exchanged glances, all new and old residents, have a similar weight.

But the TARDIS knows how much this event means to the participants, though it cannot read minds. Much can be made of physical reactions, however.  The Doctor’s two hearts beat erratically as River’s fingers trace an outline over his body. River’s heart beats steadily, more slowly than the usual rate. Her adrenaline, while spiking slightly, does not render her giddy.

The Doctor is not a stranger to lovemaking, not a beginner – the TARDIS has recorded it all – but his reactions are far from confident. He sputters, he shivers, he turns petulant when she gently questions whether he really wants this.

In the end (and the beginning), the Doctor goes forward with mad abandon, River Song with a loving sadness difficult to detect through pure observation. And the TARDIS – ever faithful – flies through this moment in time (and all times) in quiet.


End file.
